Let's Play A Game
by D-in-exile
Summary: ‘Apa Light-kun juga merasa bosan? Bagaimana kalau kita bermain sebentar Light-kun?’ Light menatapnya bingung, ‘Bermain apa, L?’ L tersenyum misterius, ‘Sebuah permainan yang cukup lama tidak kita mainkan.’


**A/N:** Aw, dah lama saia ga nulis… um…ngetik! FFN, I'm back!! Heheheh… okeh satu oneshot buat pemanasan. Sori kalo agak random,maklum lama g nulis…Review after you read…

**Let's Play a Game**

Selamat datang di Tim Khusus Investigasi kasus Kira ("Awaaas!! Slamat dataaang!!" "Light-kun sebaiknya tidak meniru iklan di saat sibuk seperti ini." "Aw,kau terlalu serius, Ryuuzaki!"). Anda bisa melihat pemandangan di kanan kiri kita yang membosankan seperti biasa. Ada Soichiro-san dan Aizawa-san yang sedang membaca file kasus di sofa, juga ada Mogi, L, dan Light yang sedang membuka-buka website tentang Kira ("... Kalau Light-kun pikir aku tidak tahu kalau sejak lima belas menit lalu ia asyik bermain Dota offline versi 9,125 maka ia salah besar." "… kenapa kau tahu?" "Aku adalah tiga detektif terhebat di dunia, Light-kun." "…Narsis."). Sementara Matsuda-san sedang sibuk sebagai manajer Misa.

Namun, seperti biasanya, tidak ada hal baru yang ditemukan. Mereka hanya berkutat dengan pekerjaannya yang sama selama dua minggu ini. Soichiro dengan filenya, Aizawa dengan dokumennya, Mogi dengan MS Wordnya ("Jadi pemilik MS ntu mogi toh?" "Light-kun… kau bisa ditabok Bill Gates loh…"), Matsuda dengan Misanya ("Enak saja! Misa Cuma milik Light, weeee…" "Loh, kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukannya kau masih ada syuting, Misa?" "Hehehe… kalau begitu Misa pergi dulu Light! Mmmuahhh…"), L dengan laptopnya, dan Light dengan… Dotanya ("Kenapa gw sendiri yg beda??" "Tapi dia benar Light-kun." "…Ugh…").

Lalu saat tingkat kebosanan sudah mulai meninggi dan memuncak seperti pegunungan Himalaya, maka orang-orang pada umumnya akan mencari alasan untuk keluar dari kebosanan itu, Istilahnya "ngeles". Hal itu mulai terjadi pada Tim ini, terutama dengan orang-orang yang bukan tokoh utama ("Apa maksudmu narrator?" "Uh… Nothing, Sirs!").

"Ryuuzaki, kami akan pergi makan siang sebentar, tolong jaga Light dengan hati-hati," ujar Souchiro pada L.

"Baik Ayah Mertua, maksudku Soichiro-san, aku akan menjaga Light-kun sebaik-baiknya," sahut L (tidak) pasti. Soichiro otomatis sangat (tidak) percaya padanya.

"Satu hal lagi. Jangan, sekali lagi, JANGAN mengambil satu lembar kertas pun dari meja ini, mengerti?" Soichiro mewanti-wanti.

"Ok, Ayah," ujar L dan Light bersamaan. "Er... maksudku Soichiro-san," L berkata setelah dipelototi oleh duo Yagami ini.

"Jaga rumah, ehm, maksudku bangunan-entah-apa-namanya ini baik-baik, ya!" seru Soichiro sebelum menutup pintu.

Hening sesaat.

"Senangnya yang punya ayah… Aku jadi iri," kata L (sok) sedih.

"Mau tukar kehidupan L? Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali," tanya Raito dengan senyum super manis.

"…Never."

* * *

Lima belas menit berlalu dalam kesunyian yang berusaha dipatahkan dengan sia-sia oleh suara pelan kibor komputer yang ditik dan mouse yang diklik. Tak ada satu kata pun yang terlontar dari mulut L dan Light. Semuanya berjalan normal, sampai suatu ketika…

"Apa Light-kun juga merasa bosan?" Tanya L

"Iya, entah kenapa _random hero_-ku pasti mati dikroyok sama Doom Bringer dan Ursa Warrior yang entah kenapa selalu bisa dirandom ama ni computer buat ngelawan gw, eh…, maksudku, tidak ada perkembangan signifikan sampai saat ini," ujar Light yang langsung men-_terminate_ Warcraft dari task managernya sebelum L sempat melihat layar monitornya dan mengetahui maksud perkataannya.

"Hmmm… bagaimana kalau kita bermain sebentar Light-kun?" Tanya L sambil tersenyum, sayang senyumnya tertutupi oleh jempol yang digigitnya.

"Bermain apa, L?" Tanya Light yang mulai tertarik.

"Sebuah permainan yang cukup lama tidak kita mainkan," L berkata dengan ekspresi (sok) misterius.

"…dan permainan itu?" Light mulai tidak sabar.

_'Sepertinya aku punya firasat buruk tentang hal ini...'_

"Tenis tentu saja."

* * *

"… Apa tidak apa-apa kita bermain tenis, L?"

"Tenang saja, Light-kun. Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab," ujar L sambil memantul-mantulkan bola tenis di tangannya.

'_Apa boleh kami bermain tenis?'_ pikir Light tidak tenang, _'Tapi ayah bilang…'_

Tiba-tiba saja bola hijau itu sudah mendarat keras di sebelah kiri Light.

"Fifteen, Love," L berkata dengan santai. Light hanya bisa tertegun.

Déjà vu.

"Hei, hei, bukankah terlalu cepat untuk bermain serius?"

"Light-kun terlalu banyak berpikir sehingga tidak konsentrasi ke permainan... Ini membuatku sedikit kecewa."

Not so déjà vu at all…

"Tapi kenapa kau selalu mulai duluan?"

"Sssttt… jangan bicara saat bermain, Light-kun. Aku akan mengalahkanmu kali ini."

"Aku sudah bertambah kuat karena menonton anime Prince of Tennis, L! Jangan kira kau bisa mengalahkanku semudah itu!"

"Aku sudah baca komiknya puluhan kali!! Kita lihat saja siapa yang menang, Light!"

Dan dalam sekejap mereka sudah saling memukulkan bola ke arah satu sama lain. Berbagai teknik dipakai oleh mereka berdua. Mereka tampak sama seriusnya dan mulai mencetak poin bergantian, sama seperti saat mereka pertama kali bermain bersama. Bedanya, mereka saat ini hanya disaksikan oleh semut merah yang berbaris di dinding dan menatap mereka curiga (old old song…).

Skor mereka saat ini sama, 45. Satu bola masuk dan akhirnya ditentukan.

"Ini saatnya jurus rahasia! Samurai Drive!!" teriak Light bersemangat.

"APA? Impossible!!" seru L yang tak percaya melihat bola tenis yang baru dibeli oleh Watari itu terbelah dua dengan sempurna.

Sayangnya…

Samurai drive Light tidak sesempurna itu.

Kedua potongan bola yang memiliki momentum sama itu (fisika!) bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah yang berbeda. Satu mengarah ke mata L dan menyebabkan bengkak permanen, dan yang satunya…

"TIDAAAK!!" Light menjerit.

… mengarah ke tumpukan file di meja milik Soichiro.

Dan menyebabkan filenya berterbangan.

Dan anggota tim lainnya menganggap itu adalah saat yang tepat untuk masuk ke ruangan.

"Light, Ryuuzaki, kami mendengar teriakan, ada apa??" Tanya Soichiro khawatir.

Kemudian ia melihat "Kekacauan" yang terjadi di sana.

Hening…

Masih hening…

Tetap hening…

Hening sepanjang nusantara… (Loh?)

"Apa yang kalian… di ruangan ini… bola tenis… raket nyamuk… fileku…" Ucapan Soichiro-san mulai tidak teratur.

"Dia yang salah!" seru L dan Light berbarengan.

"Enak saja! Kau bilang kau yang akan bertanggung jawab atas permainan tenis pake raket nyamuk dalam ruangan ini!" teriak Light tidak senang.

"Tapi yang pakai Samurai Drive seenaknya kan Light-kun!!" balas L tak kalah kerasnya.

"DIAAAAAAMMMM!!" teriak Soichiro tak sabar.

Hening sesaat. L dan Light saling melirik.

_'Kamu duluan!'_

_'Kenapa aku?'_

_'Lah kalo bukan kamu?'_

_'Barengan lah...'_

_'Okeh... yuk bareng,'_

_'Satu.'_

_'Dua.'_

"Maafkan kami. Kami berdua yang salah," ujar L dan Light pelan.

"Bagus kalian mengerti. Sebagai hukuman kalian harus membereskan semua ini!"

"Ya," sahut L dan Light pasrah.

"Lalu raket nyamuk ini harus diganti, kalian harus membeli gantinya. Tidak boleh diwakilkan!"

"Tidak," kata L dan Light pasrah.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yagani-san heran.

"Borgol," ujar L dan Light pasrah sambil menunjukkan borgol berantai di tangan mereka.

"Biarkan saja. Hitung-hitung ngasih fanservice buat para fans Yaoi di luar sana," ujar Komandan Soichiro kejam.

"Tidaaaaak…" tangis L dan Light, anak buahnya, dengan pasrah.

"Oh ya, jangan lupa berikan es untuk mata L yang bengkak!" titah Baginda Soichiro lagi.

"Ya, Tuan…" sahut L dan Light, abdi-abdinya, dengan pasrah.

L dan Light saling melirik lagi.

_'Jalankan rencana B.'_

_'Memang kita punya rencana B? Dan kenapa nama rencananya harus B bukan L? Apa ini artinya kamu lebih suka B dari pada aku?'_

_'Diem! Pokoknya jalanin aja!'_

_'Err... Light-kun, sebenernya kita ini nggak ngomong loh...'_

_'Oia yah... Yaudah, jalanin aja!'_

_'Watari.'_

_'Loh? Kok Watari?'_

_'Roger di Winchester.'_

_'...whatever you like L...'_

"Light-kun… mataku sakit, nih…"

"Sini biar kutiupkan, L."

"Mungkin kecupan manismu akan lebih baik daripada obat seperti apapun, Light-kun…"

"Ah kau bisa saja L."

"Loh? Apa-apaan kalian?" Soichiro bertanya dengan kemarahan memuncak. Darah tingginya juga.

"Katanya disuruh ngasih fanservice buat penggemar yaoi di luar sana," kata Light sambul menunjuk keluar monitor.

"Bukan yang baca! Maksudku yang di luar gedung ini!"

"Yah, padahal aku benar-benar ingin Light menciumku…"

Soichiro hanya… 0.0 !

Light melingkarkan lengannya di leher L dan tersenyum manis. "Really, L?"

L melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Light, "Tentu saja!"

Soichiro hanya…. O.O ?!

Light mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah L, dan saat ujung hidung mereka mulai bersentuhan …

BRUK! Tubuh Soichiro terjatuh ke lantai. Pingsan dengan damai.

"Cepat L! suruh Watari membelikan Raket nyamuk!" seru Light.

"Baik Light-kun!" sahut L yang langsung berlari ke arah tombol W dan menekannya.

Light hanya menyeringai melihat ayahnya.

'_Just as planned!'_

**That's All Folks **

**(niru WB XD)**


End file.
